


Origin

by fangirls5ever



Series: Spots on! [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Akuma Attack, Alternate Universe, Angst, But He'll Get Better, Cole is not excited, Cole is the most unenthusiastic superhero, Emotional Trauma, Gen, Jay is not well, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, but also fluff, hopefully more later on, ladybug!cole, miraculous - Freeform, part 2 of "Red and Blue and Black"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirls5ever/pseuds/fangirls5ever
Summary: In which Cole becomes a hero, and learns that he would do anything for his best friend.Miraculous ladybug auPart II of the Spots on! series





	Origin

The first time Cole sees his kwami, he tries to squish it.

It's a fair reaction to a giant bug appearing in the middle of dance practice, when he's just about warmed up and ready to decimate any distractions. He has a triple-tiger sashay to practice, and no oversized _bug _is going to keep him from that.__

__

__So he swallows back a shriek and chucks a shoe at it, snapping the jewelry box that had appeared beside his gym bag shut. He'd just set it down and take it to the lost and found at the end of his practice._ _

__

__And that might have been it, had he not shut the box with far too much force right on his finger._ _

__

__Swallowing back a string of curses (there are _children _practicing in the building), Cole yanks his hand back and lets the object tumble to the floor, lacquered wood clacking against the dance studio floor when it hits the ground, lying open.___ _

___ _

___This again prompts the oversized bug to appear, and Cole stifles the urge to cower as it extends dainty little wings, and fixes dark black eyes on him. Despite his appearance, Cole has many, many fears, quite a few of which he is thankful to know don't exist in this world (though with the way his luck is going, he wouldn't be shocked if a dragon dropped down from the sky or a ghost chose to haunt his studio)._ _ _

___ _

___Things only get worse when the little monster opens its mouth _and speaks. _____ _

___ _

___"Sorry!" it squeaks, this time dodging the second shoe Cole hurls at it, having the grace to look ashamed. "I didn't mean to frighten you, and if you just listen, we can—"_ _ _

___ _

___The creature's words are cut off by a yelp of fright as it drops low to the ground, Cole's whole gym bag sailing over its head._ _ _

___ _

___"I don't even care if you die anymore!" Cole wails, searching for the nearest object to throw at the slowly-advancing bug. "Just disappear!"_ _ _

___ _

___The creature's big eyes grow shiny as it flutters its wings, taking cautious steps towards Cole. "Please let me explain," it says in a strangely tearful voice. "I'm only here to help you."_ _ _

___ _

___"Then just go away and—"_ _ _

___ _

___A loud list of expletives replace Cole's next words as he stumbles over the jewelry box in his haste to back away from the creature, sprawling onto his back._ _ _

___ _

___The kwami tenses, waiting for its chosen to shriek or scream or run away._ _ _

___ _

___And for a moment, the boy does flail about, trying to roll back onto his side before banging his head against the edge of the jewelry box. Hard._ _ _

___ _

___And to the kwami's horror the boy goes completely still, looking almost serene as his body goes loose, eyes blank. He stares up at the pale, brightly-lit ceiling of the dance studio, and doesn't even struggle when the kwami takes careful steps to stand beside him, one delicate paw reaching out for his wrist to check his pulse._ _ _

___ _

___Satisfied that its charge is alive, the kwami prods the boy's side, and is rewarded with a deep breath, in and out, before the boy speaks._ _ _

___ _

___"I understand now," Cole says, voice flat and monotone. "This is all a dream—a horrible, horrible dream." Slowly, his head turns to face the kwami beside him, and he raises a finger to point at it. "And you," he continues, "are simply part of this nightmare. Soon enough, I'll wake up, forget all about this, and never again have to see bugs the size of my hand."_ _ _

___ _

___"Is that what you want?"_ _ _

___ _

___"If my trying to kill you wasn't indication enough, then yes."_ _ _

___ _

___The kwami stares at Cole. Cole stares back at the kwami._ _ _

___ _

___A heavy, uncomfortable silence settles between the two, only broken by the occasional snatch of music from other parts of the gym._ _ _

___ _

___The kwami is the first to look away, flushing a deeper shade of red._ _ _

___ _

___"U-um," it stammers, kicking its little feet, "I can assure you this isn't a dream. You're really here, and I'm—"_ _ _

___ _

___A furtive glance at Cole alerts the kwami that this is most certainly not the correct approach. The boy's look of pure fear is slowly returning through widening eyes and clenched fists, and the little creature quickly changes tact mid sentence._ _ _

___ _

___"—but if you're right, then, this is your only chance to talk to a, ah, dream ladybug! Yes! A manifestation of your consciousness! Where else can you find this opportunity?"_ _ _

___ _

___Cole blinks slowly at the creature, dark eyes still unnervingly blank. "This is a dream," he states._ _ _

___ _

___"This is a dream," the kwami agrees, and pads over to the jewelry box that lies half-open on the studio floor. "And as such, you should definitely put these on."_ _ _

___ _

___Cole furrows his brow, lips parting as though about to argue, but pauses._ _ _

___ _

___It's a dream. What's the worst that can happen?_ _ _

___ _

___"Okay," he says, sitting up and curling his legs beneath him, one hand reaching for the box._ _ _

___ _

___His mind feels strangely blank as he snaps on the black earrings in place of his usual spacers, his thoughts in a fog even as the oversized bug claps happily and eagerly tells him, "Now say 'spots on!'"_ _ _

___ _

___"Spots on," he echoes, not entirely sure what he's expecting to happen._ _ _

___ _

___And maybe it's because of his vacant state of mind, or the exhaustion from school finally catching up with him, that he only tilts his head back and gives a long, drawn-out sigh to find himself now dressed in a red-and-black-spotted spandex suit._ _ _

___ _

___\---_ _ _

___ _

___In Cole's first three days as Ladybug, he miscalculates all but one of his jumps, swings into walls face-first, and curses like a sailor (one scandalized mother had clapped her hands over her son's ears and glared at him full-force until he'd face planted into a building on the opposite side of the street, too busy trying to apologize to avoid it). Granted, he'd known being a superhero would be demanding, mentally as well as physically._ _ _

___ _

___He just hadn't guessed something as simple as _traveling_ through the city would leave him with so many scrapes and bruises._ _ _

__

__When he reaches the school gate Monday morning after a weekend of failed hero attempts, Jay takes one look at the blue-black circles beneath his eyes and along the outsides of his arms and winces sympathetically, brow furrowing. "You okay?" he asks, one hand rising as though to rest on Cole's shoulder, but falling again to his side as he thinks better of it._ _

__

__Cole grimaces, tugging on his school bag so it no longer rests on his bruised hip. "Triple-Tiger Sashay," he says by way of explanation, and Jay nods in understanding, as though this explains it all. And, Cole supposes, maybe it does—Jay knows dance practice is demanding on Cole, the one move that has eluded him since he was seven particularly. Truly, it's a blessing in disguise that Cole can explain away his injuries so easily._ _

__

__Stars know he wouldn't be able to hide any of them from his touch-oriented best friend._ _

__

__Jay straightens from where he's been leaning against the school gate, falling easily into step with Cole as they walk into the courtyard of Wu's Academy, a slight bounce in his gait._ _

__

__Cole raises a brow at his friend's eager behavior, noting the smoothed collar of the white shirt beneath his gray academy sweater, the unusual lack of scuffs on his dress shoes, and the almost choking amount of saccharine perfume that fills the air around him, a spattering of wet splotches on his shirt the source._ _

__

__These signs, taken together, can mean only one thing._ _

__

__"Nya?" Cole asks cocking his head to the side._ _

__

__Jay whips about to face him, eyes sparkling like a shoujo heroine as though he had just been waiting for Cole to say it. "Why, I thought you'd never ask!" he cries, forgetting Cole's bruises in his moment of excitement and draping an arm over his shoulder. But Cole flinches, and Jay quickly drops his arm to rest around Cole's ribs, casting him a quick glance. "Better?" he asks._ _

__

__Cole had bruises all over his body—even the smallest physical contact is painful._ _

__But touch has always been a part of their relationship, a form of reassurance and comfort to both. It would feel wrong to not have Jay drape an arm over his shoulder or grab his hand, even if only for a day. So Cole simply nods, and Jay grins, going back into full shoujo-mode in half a second._ _

__

__"So you know how I've been following—"_ _

__

__"Stalking," Cole corrects._ _

__

__"—her basketball matches online," Jay continues, as though Cole hasn't spoken, "and how I've been going to most of her home games?"_ _

__

__Yes, Cole does know. He's been dragged to them on multiple occasions with the promise of a shared slice of cake._ _

__

__"Well, anyway, this time, I had been filming the match to get some photos for yearbook, and—can you believe this?—Nya approached me at the end of the game!"_ _

__

__Cole frowns, wet shoes squeaking as they moved from the slick pavement of the parking lot to the shiny linoleum of the school, the chatter of the hallways quickly reaching his ears._ _

__

__"And then she said that she'd noticed me at some of the other games! Apparently they can hear me cheering all the way from the other side of the court, heh, and she said that I really helped improve the mood at games!"_ _

__

__"True," Cole says, wincing as a short, blonde freshman rams into his aching side, the boy muttering a quick apology before hurrying off._ _

__

__Jay pauses his story to whip about, calling, "Respect your elders!" before turning again to Cole. "So, anyways, she said I improved the mood, and that they could really use me at more games!" His voice drops to a conspiratorial whisper, and he glances from side to side before sharing, "As the school mascot!"_ _

__

__It is only by the grace of some higher power that Cole doesn't dissolve into tears right there. Jay's pride can be quite fragile, and even if Cole teases him often, he's careful to never push too far. This, strange as the thought may be, might just represent "too far."_ _

__

__"Oh?" he asks, voice unusually high, and he quickly disguises a snicker as a cough. "Well, I mean, congratulations."_ _

__

__Jay beams at him, practically glowing as they pass the science classroom (smoke is pouring out the windows along the side, as some kid in red frantically throws fistfuls of sand on his flaming project)._ _

__

__"I mean, this is the type of stuff that only happens in fairytales! And it happened to _me _of all people! How did I get so lucky?"___ _

___ _

___Somehow, somewhere, greater powers are laughing at this situation. "I mean, what could be better than jumping about in some skin-tight suit and making a fool of yourself?" Cole asks drily, doing his best to ignore the irony of the situation._ _ _

___ _

___Jay huffs, rolling his eyes. "You say that like it's a bad thing."_ _ _

___ _

___"Swan lake."_ _ _

___ _

___"Point taken, but you promised to never mention the swan costume again."_ _ _

___ _

___Cole's lips curve up in a small smile, the frustration he's felt all weekend starting to ease. "All joking aside, I'm glad for you—this is, what, the fifth time you've been able to talk to her like normal human being?"_ _ _

___ _

___Jay's shoulders slouch as they reach their lockers, heat rising to his cheeks as he quickly looks away. "It's just because she's so cool," he says petulantly, arm falling away from Cole and back to his side. A few twists of the lock, and the door swings open, textbooks shifting precariously close to the edge of the top shelf as Jay, unaware, rifles through the stack of papers he keeps on the bottom of his locker._ _ _

___ _

___Cole side-eyes him while grabbing his physics book, watching one of the heavier textbooks tip precariously over Jay's head. "If you don't organize your locker soon, they're going to fall on you," he says. "I can see the headline now: high school student, killed by own textbooks."_ _ _

___ _

___Jay grins, straightening, and slams his locker shut. "I'll be counting on you to write my eulogy."_ _ _

___ _

___Cole clicks his tongue, head tipping to the side. "Will there be cake at your funeral?"_ _ _

___ _

___"Tons."_ _ _

___ _

___"I'll take it under consideration."_ _ _

___ _

___\---_ _ _

___ _

___By the second week, Cole has mastered moving across the skyline, swinging easily between the buildings and perching on window ledges. His kwami, Rocky, as he's affectionately named it, has kept strangely quiet on the necessity of their midnight runs, only insisting, "This is what your powers are for," and clamming up when pressed further._ _ _

___ _

___The kwami may be no help in Cole discovering "his true purpose," but at the moment, Cole couldn't care less. He's learned how to use his lucky charm (90% of the time, it becomes cake), and is fairly confident he's mastered the strange dance steps Rocky calls Purification (really, what dance requires him shouting "de-evilize?"). So far, the moonlighting as a spandex-wearing soon-to-be hero is okay. Pleasant, even._ _ _

___ _

___And that fact alone is enough to make him suspicious._ _ _

___ _

___Nothing like this comes without a catch. It would only take time to find it, be it days, months, or years._ _ _

___ _

___For Cole, it takes only three weeks since his first transformation._ _ _

___ _

___A weak akuma two days before ("The creatures you're called to fight.") has given him experience using lucky charm in combat, and allowed him to finally use Purification ("Is the catchphrase really necessary?" "Yes."), a small, violet-stained butterfly flitting out of the skeleton's helmet. With a quick swing of his yoyo, and very unenthusiastic mutter of, "De-evilize," the skeleton changed again to an anxious night guard, his eyes flicking between Cole and the ancient helmet he held in one hand._ _ _

___ _

___"For you," Cole had said, passing the artifact to him. "You should probably return it to the museum or something." The man had continued to gape at Cole, like he'd never seen a teen in spandex before, making Cole shift uncomfortably, before finally muttering a quick, "So, bye," under his breath and hurrying off, a perfect throw of his miraculous weapon launching him up to the rooftops._ _ _

___ _

___That fight had been simple, straightforward._ _ _

___The time he learns the price of his heroics is anything but._ _ _

___ _

___It's nearly midnight when Cole first hears the sirens, having perched idly on the top of a tall corporate building, his legs dangling over the edge, and the yoyo spinning lazily in one hand._ _ _

___ _

___It's the high, keening wail of the siren that catches his attention, and the nearby flicker of red-and-blue lights that holds it, prompting him to rise to his feet and curiously peer out to try and catch a glimpse of the spectacle, eyes trained on the wash of similar colors maybe seven buildings away._ _ _

___ _

___"Robbery?" he wonders aloud, feeling Rocky stir awake at the word._ _ _

___ _

___"You could check," the kwami prompts._ _ _

___ _

___Cole bites his lip, weighing the decision. So far, he's been able to duck all media coverage—sure, there may be a blurry photo here and there of him face-planting into walls or tripping over chimneys, but overall, he's done pretty good. He's stayed out of the way, dealt with one measly akuma and ran. That, he could afford. It wouldn't have gotten much coverage in Ninjago City anyway._ _ _

___ _

___But showing up at the sight of what looks to be a major crime? That's just begging to be discovered, and stars knows he's not interested in ducking cameras. Even when he's not Ladybug, the things make him uncomfortable._ _ _

___ _

___"Just stay in the shadows," Rocky suggests with a yawn, the beginning of another uneventful night already putting the kwami to sleep. "See it as a test of stealth."_ _ _

___ _

___Cole rests one hand on his hip, licking his lips. "A test?" he echoes, sounding vaguely disinterested._ _ _

___ _

___A bad choice of words, then. "A competition," Rocky corrects, and knows it's just the thing to say when when Cole straightens, eyes widening at the prospect. "A competition, yes, yes."_ _ _

___ _

___Cole taps the edge of the yoyo against his thigh, trying to rationalize the trip to himself. "It couldn't hurt," he murmurs._ _ _

___ _

___"Exactly."_ _ _

___ _

___"They wouldn't even know I was there."_ _ _

___ _

___"True."_ _ _

___ _

___"And what's the worst that could happen?"_ _ _

___ _

___"Ahh, well—"_ _ _

___ _

___"Perfect!" Cole says, cutting off Rocky quickly (he's just talked himself into this, the last thing he needs is to be sent back to square one), and backs up along the roof a few steps, getting a running start before launching himself into midair. Twisting slightly, Cole catches the edge of a balcony railing with his miraculous weapon, swinging down and then up in a controlled arc, quickly detaching the yoyo and throwing it again._ _ _

___ _

___He makes his way quickly towards the fight the, suit catching the light of bright neon signs painted in shades of pale blue and red, and quickly swings onto the shadowed roof of an apartment complex near the source of the commotion. His eyes flit first to the barrier of caution tape and emergency vehicles, noting the sectioned off area of pavement._ _ _

___ _

___"What are they doing?" he mutters, shaking his head, gaze rising slowly to see—_ _ _

___ _

___—a familiar figure in a blue sweatshirt being held over the yawning gap of the business center roof and concrete, the akuma holding him leaning in close._ _ _

___ _

___Cole's vision goes red, his hands clenching into tight fists as he feels his heartbeat spike._ _ _

___ _

___"Cole," Rocky says, voice going high with panic, "Cole, you need to stay calm."_ _ _

___ _

___The words barely to register, Cole narrowing his eyes the only sign he's heard._ _ _

___ _

___"Cole, you can't help him _if you don't stay calm. _"___ _ _

___ _

___The akuma pounds its staff, giving a minute shake of its head as it leans in close to Jay's limp form again._ _ _

___ _

___Cole's moving before he even registers what happens._ _ _

___ _

___The akuma shifts to the side of Jay, mouth curling in a feral smile. It loosens its grip on him, murmurs something in a low voice._ _ _

___ _

___And then Jay falls._ _ _

___ _

___\---_ _ _

___ _

___Jay is still shaking when they land on a rooftop a few buildings away, his breaths coming quick and fast, heartbeat pounding. Cole works to keep his voice soothing and steady as he pulls Jay to his chest, counting on the strange magic of his transformation to keep him unrecognizable. Nothing about him looks like his daytime persona—even his body seems to have grown smaller, his appearance androgynous, and his voice a lilting alto._ _ _

___ _

___"I'm sorry I couldn't save you sooner," he murmurs, and Jay's breath catches in his throat, coming out as a sob._ _ _

___ _

___The sirens grow louder, and Cole tightens his grip on Jay, eyes narrowing to slits._ _ _

___ _

___He needs to take down the akuma—before it leaves more damage._ _ _

___ _

___"I need to go stop the akuma before it hurts the others," he says quietly, one hand moving in slow circles across Jay's back like a parent soothing a child, "but as soon as it's over, I'll come back, okay?"_ _ _

___ _

___Jay shivers, but takes a long, shaky breath, eyes still shut._ _ _

___ _

___Cole's heart twists painfully, and he turns away, looking to the edge of the building. He knows he's speaking to Jay, but he's not quite sure what he's saying, the words almost bitter on his tongue as he says them._ _ _

___ _

___They're not his own, but he can't remember where he's heard them._ _ _

___ _

___Cole's earrings chime as he readies himself to go back to the inevitable fight. "And I still haven't used lucky charm yet," he mutters, but hurls the miraculous weapon at one of the far buildings, seeing it wrap perfectly around a sign._ _ _

___ _

___He needs to find the akuma, break its staff, and Purify it. These should be his thoughts, the motivation pushing him forward. He's supposed to be a hero, someday. Dark thoughts don't suit him._ _ _

___ _

___But now, all he wants is to make the creature pay for what it has done._ _ _

___ _

___He wants to make it bleed._ _ _

___ _

___Running over to the edge of the building, Cole jumps, trying hard not to look back._ _ _

___ _

___\---_ _ _

___ _

___If Jay sees the smear of oily blood running along Cole's arms and chest when he returns, he doesn't say anything, only waits patiently as the hero carefully lifts him into his arms, one arm along his back and the other tucked underneath his knees._ _ _

___ _

___"Home?" Cole asks quietly, and Jay nods, pointing away from the crime scene and towards a section of the city filled with apartment complexes._ _ _

___ _

___Cautiously, Cole moves slowly through the city, doing his best not to jostle Jay as he jumps between the rooftops. At some points, he drops down to street level, moving quickly but still catching many odd glances._ _ _

___ _

___Maybe he should care about being spotted, but at this point, Cole can think of little but getting Jay home safe._ _ _

___ _

___The akuma had been strong. Those who looked into its eyes found themselves completely under its control, turning to attack Cole at the creature's command._ _ _

___ _

___Any other day, Cole might have struggled with the akuma, maybe even lost if he stayed too apathetic or too hesitant._ _ _

___ _

___But the akuma had sealed its fate the second it laid a hand on Jay._ _ _

___ _

___Cole had it down in only minutes, Rocky's panicked warnings the only thing that kept him from crushing the pathetic serpent into dust. "You're a hero, Cole," his kwami had said. "And this isn't your enemy—this is who you are trying to protect."_ _ _

___ _

___It was only by the reminder that Jay is waiting that Cole could back away from the akuma, purify it, and jump for the nearest exit, flying back over the authority's heads before rushing to where Jay waited, shivering, on a rooftop._ _ _

___ _

___Even now, when the battle is over, all Cole feels is dizzying rage towards the creature who would harm him. Closing his eyes, Cole breathes in deeply, the scent of smoke filling his senses as he carries Jay across the roof of a house, bearing the apartment complex._ _ _

___ _

___Jay still hasn't spoken by the time they reach his home, but his eyes are fixed unnervingly on Cole as they touch down in front of the apartment, an unrecognizable emotion seeming to burn in them._ _ _

___ _

___"Here?" Cole asks, trying hard to make the question sound genuine._ _ _

___ _

___Jay nods, and Cole sets him down gingerly, hands moving to rest on his shoulders. Jay is still silent in a way that makes Cole wince, but his breaths have begun to even out, and he isn't leaning on Cole anymore._ _ _

___ _

___"You need to get home," Rocky murmurs. "He'll figure you out if you stay too long."_ _ _

___ _

___Cole silently agrees, and lets his hands slip from Jay's shoulders, backing away a step. "Will you be alright from here?" he asks softly._ _ _

___ _

___Jay nods, and Cole offers him a small smile._ _ _

___ _

___Turning on his heel, he reaches for the yoyo at his hip, a subtle chirp from his earrings warning him that he has only minutes to get home._ _ _

___ _

___"Thank you."_ _ _

___ _

___Cole freezes, fingers hovering just above his miraculous weapon._ _ _

___ _

___Jay clears his threat, scuffing his feet on the pavement and looking away. "Y-you were really cool to, you know, save my life and all. So, again, thanks."_ _ _

___ _

___Cole turns his head the slightest bit to watch Jay out of the corner of his eye, watching how the other boy begins to fidget under his gaze, Jay's usual nervous energy returning._ _ _

___ _

___The relief he feels at this knowledge is overwhelming, threatening to drown him if he dwells on it too long._ _ _

___ _

___"I'm just glad I could," Cole says quietly, and gives Jay a warm smile, the boy's breath catching in response._ _ _

___ _

___And, turning away, Cole jumps up on the rooftop, and vanishes, a blur of red and black._ _ _

___ _

___\---_ _ _

___ _

___When Cole meets Jay at the school gate the next day, it's all he can do to keep from crying from relief at the tentative smile the boy flashes him, moving to stand in front of Cole._ _ _

___ _

___"Have you heard?" Jay asks, clutching the straps of his shoulder bag. "About what happened?"_ _ _

___ _

___Cole only wraps Jay in a tight hug in response, finally letting go when Jay gasps out, "Can't—breathe."_ _ _

___ _

___Keeping both hands on Jay's shoulders, Cole narrows his eyes, quickly scanning Jay for injuries (thankfully, none). "Why didn't the police do anything to stop it?" he asks._ _ _

___ _

___Jay frowns, looking down at his feet, and in the pause, Cole heard two boys chatting as they walk past past the gate, one whispering, "He's the kid who was taken."_ _ _

___ _

___"Him? Seriously? Why does nothing exciting ever happen to us?"_ _ _

___Cole can only hope Rocky forgives him if he uses his newfound superhero status to strangle the boys._ _ _

___ _

___"If it's okay," Jay says slowly, turning Cole's attention back to him, "could we talk about something else? I have something I really want to tell you."_ _ _

___ _

___"Of course," Cole says, his head tilting to the side as he asks curiously, "What is it?"_ _ _

___ _

___Jay takes a deep breath, and looks up at Cole with bright eyes, the gleam in them making his pulse stutter. "You've heard the rumors, right? About the person who's been running around the city and crashing into walls in a red suit?"_ _ _

___ _

___Oh stars, please just let him die now._ _ _

___ _

___"Yes?" Cole says, the word more question than anything else in his mortification._ _ _

___"Well," Jay says, reaching a hand into his bag and digging about to pull out his phone, "it hasn't gotten a lot of coverage by new outlets yet, but people seem to be really curious about them! They're pretty mysterious, and no one's been able to see them up close."_ _ _

___ _

___Cole's blood turns to ice as Jay taps at his phone once, twice, and turns it to Cole proudly, asking, "So what do you think?"_ _ _

___ _

___Truly, he—doesn't know what to think. Stars, he's probably not even able capable of thinking right now._ _ _

___ _

___Because there, with a lovely header of "Scarlet Sightings," is a photo of him, in all his spandex glory._ _ _

___ _

___Cole can feel himself die inside._ _ _

___ _

___Jay bites his lip, searching Cole's expression eagerly, eyes bright. "Do you—like it?" he asks hesitantly, and Cole starts, the words dragging him out of his mental funeral preparations._ _ _

___ _

___"Ah, it looks really good," Cole manages, and is rewarded with a crooked smile as Jay tucks his phone back in his bag._ _ _

___ _

___"Apparently people have been seeing them for a couple of weeks, but—" Jay winces slightly—"yesterday was the first time they've gotten any real publicity. And I was thinking... they saved my life, you know? I-I would really like to give them something in return."_ _ _

___ _

___Cole leans in closer to Jay, brow furrowing. "You don't need to do that, you know," he says quietly. "I'm sure they were just happy to have gotten there in time."_ _ _

___ _

___The light in Jay's eyes, the one that had appeared when he first showed Cole the blog, flickers. "Should I—should I not do this? Do you think it's... bothering them?"_ _ _

___ _

___Cole watches closely as Jay's hands seem to still on the strap of his bag, his eyes beginning to darken in absence of his excitement, calling back memories of a limp, trembling form and a vacant gaze._ _ _

___ _

___Thinking quickly, Cole says, "I think they would just feel happy that someone took the time to notice them."_ _ _

___ _

___Jay's gaze brightens again, everything about him seeming to thrum with energy as Cole gives a quiet sigh of relief. "You really think so?" he asks, watching Cole hopefully._ _ _

___ _

___Jay isn't okay after last night—Cole knows this, knows that he won't be for a long time. And a newfound interest in the person who saved him is only a temporary distraction from the memories he's trying to lock away._ _ _

___ _

___But looking at his friend... Cole can't bring himself to take it away from him. Not when he's smiling at him like this, hesitantly, like Cole is the only thing that's holding the universe together._ _ _

___ _

___So Cole forces himself to smile, feeling it become genuine as Jay grins back, and says, "I know."_ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This fic became a lot longer than I'd anticipated, but I'm pretty happy with the length! :D Hopefully I can keep writing chapters in this au that are about this long, but my writing is really inconsistent lengthwise :'D 
> 
> Comments always make me super happy, and help me keep up motivation for this au! I always read and comment back on each one.
> 
> My tumblr is @lego-ninjago-au if you want to chat about bruiseshipping, have an idea for a new fic, or just want to adore Ninjago in general together
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ^u^


End file.
